


The World of Thedas Summary (Read description)

by Anariana



Series: Skies of Eternity (Tera x Dragon Age crossover) [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anariana/pseuds/Anariana
Summary: Basic summary of the world of Thedas prior to Inquisition and my crossover, Skies of Eternity.Also includes Origin character summaries.This is to help solidify the world that my crossover is wound around. Similar to the Vigil's Keep but with various personal changes, such as all Origin options are alive to become Grey Wardens, etc.This does not have to be read but I highly recommend it so you get an idea of certain parts of the story in the crossover.





	1. Origins +Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Origins is my What-if all the possible Origin Wardens were all together when they work with Alistair and the rest of the companions to end the Fifth Blight
> 
> If you see any mistakes in the writing, please let me know

Although Duncan was not there to recruit all of the wardens from each of the Origins, other Fereldan Grey Warden associates were sent by him to recruit the rest of the Origin-story Wardens. 

Duncan started in Denerim where he rescued Cousland and Tabris. He then stopped off to help Mahariel and her clan before taking the three to Ostagar. His associates retrieved both Aeducan and Brosca from Orzammar and then rescued Amell and Surana from the mage circle.

A majority of these Wardens would try to either find compromise or the most noble situation possible for the choices that needed to be made during their journey.

Not all of the Origins Wardens would survive by the end of the fifth Blight sadly.

Even though there were seven Origin Wardens, only one was hailed as the Hero of Fereldan.

Only two of the Wardens become commanders at Vigil’s Keep in Awakening

  * Overall key events of Origins:
    * All companions recruited
      * Cousland’s Dog’s name is Fang
      * All companion quests completed
      * Mostly full approval with all
      * No Companions killed
    * Dalish clan was saved and werewolf curse was cured, at the cost of Keeper Zathrian’s life
    * Circle of Magi was saved from the Right of Annulment
      * Mages used to help save Connor
    * Isolde’s life spared and Connor saved from Demon possessing him
      * Jowan released and lives a new life under a new name
    * Branka killed and Anvil of the Void destroyed, followed by Caidrin’s suicide; Bhelen put on the throne
    * Arle Eamon Howe killed
    * Sacred Ashes not disturbed, Haven cultists killed along with Dragon
    * Flemeth killed and book obtained for Morrigan
    * Loghain executed at Landsmeet; Alistair crowned king with Cousland his Queen
      * Anora placed under house arrest
    * Dark Ritual performed with Morrigan
    * One of the Wardens dies during the final battle
  * Overall key events of Awakening:
    * All companions recruited
      * All companion quests completed
      * Mostly full approval with all
    * Vigil’s Keep saved while Amaranthine is burned
    * Architect killed



 

**Brandil Aeducan:** A prideful noble who was often full of himself, siring many illegitimate children with dwarven prostitutes. Although he was a good friend with Gorim, he still looked down on his bodyguard due to his status.    
High hopes that he would become the next king of Orzammar, he anticipated that his brother Trian would try to kill him. After he realized Bhelen had set him up and stripped him nobility, he became very bitter about his new state. He willingly became a Grey Warden to exact revenge upon those who cause his predicament. Out of the rest of the other Wardens, he focused more on power and cared little about the others (examples will included that he cared little for the mage circle and would have willingly killed off the mages for the Templars, attempted to just kill Isolde’s possessed son, recruit the werewolves instead and slaughter the dalish clan, preserve the Anvil of the Void, taint the Sacred Ashes to gain the support of the cultists of Haven, etc)-thankfully his choices were outnumbered by the rest of the group.    
He was entirely against Harrowmont or Bhelen taking the throne of Orzammar as he felt he was the rightful heir.    
Before the final battle, he met his end at the Landsmeet after finally challenging the rest of the group, finally sick of being treated the lowest of low from status of his previous life. He challenged Alistair for a fight to the death as he did not see the man worthy to become the next King of Fereldan, claiming that since he himself was a legitimate noble worthy of being a ruler-even King of Denerim itself. Although Alistair sparred Brandil’s life after defeating him, Brandil retaliated and tried to kill the man when he turned his back on the dwarf. An arrow fired by Ilena’s bow would bring down the dwarf who had aimed to be a tyrant.

**Griff Amell:** A very tired young man who tries to stay out of many affairs that do not concern him.    
He has taken a liking to Spirits and Demons though and sees them as the true teachers of magic compared to the mages of the circle. His willpower is strong enough to hold off Demons trying to posses him. Blood magic is his specialty despite many concerns from the rest of the group.    
He took a liking to Morrigan and her non-circle ways of magic. He was the one who volunteered to do the dark ritual with the Witch.    
After the battle and the Morrigan’s sudden departure, he became a wandering hermit is search of her with their child and no one has seen him since. [Entered the Eluvian to be with Morrigan and their son]   
Even though Ilena Cousland’s dog was loyal to her, the human noble gave the hermit mage the canine to be a fellow companion on his journey.

**Denev Brosca:** Born in the lowest of castes of the slums of Orzammar, she has always had one goal in life-to prove she is more than just a lowly street urchin. She takes pride in her mark of the casteless, adding more to the tattoo to further to stretch across her face to show it off to the higher castes.    
Leske was her best friend whom she put her utmost trust in taking of her sister.    
She and Leliana became lovers, the two caring deeply for one another despite their different religious views.   
In Orzammar, she strongly voiced her opinion in putting Bhelen on the throne to be more progressive for Casteless dwarves and protect her sister, Rica. Upon confronting Jarvia, she tried her best to encourage Leske to join her side, but to no avail. The act of cutting down her childhood friend hurt her deeply. Zevran, Leliana, and Verandra comforted her after these events as they experienced similar situations.   
During the Landsmeet, she volunteered to be the representative for the Wardens in the duel against Loghain.    
After the end of the fifth Blight, she left the group to lead the Grey Wardens in the Vigil’s Keep in Amaranthine. She is still in contact with Leliana.

**Ilena Cousland:** A young, but proud woman who survived the destruction of her estate. Her teachers taught her to care about the common people as they are as much important to the social structure as the nobles are. She has many fond memories of her great-grandfather, Pilt, Even though she is a noble, she does not look down upon others, even those of other races.    
Born to be a leader, she by default, becomes the leader of the group of the Wardens and their companions.    
She and Brandl constantly clashed in their opinions but thankfully the human noble had the majority of the other Wardens and their companion’s opinions on her side.    
She became very good friends with Verandra and Denev, helping her understanding of the two other races that populate Fereldan. She and Alistair got together, the woman helping the man become a stronger man in leadership whilst still keeping his bubbly attitude.    
During the Landsmeet, after Denev defeated Loghain, Ilena did the honors of executing the man with honor. Brandil then challenged Alistair, doubting the man’s ability to be king and fighting for the right to own the crown. When Alistair spared Aeducan and the dwarf attempted to attack the man when his back was turned, Ilena saved Alistair’s life by shooting Brandil herself.    
The night before the final battle, Verandra confesses to her that she also has feelings for Alistair but did not want to come between her good friend and unrequited love. Ilena accepts the honesty of her friend and is saddened when Verandra is dies from her wounds after killing the Archdemon.   
After the battle, she and Alistair become the Queen and King of Fereldan. She hails her deceased friend as the true Hero of Fereldan and works together with Alistair to advocate for better treatment of Dalish clans and elves in the alienages in their country. 

**Verandra Mahariel:** A Dalish-born elf, her father’s sister, Adaia, left her clan shortly after Verandra was born. Her father taught her to waves of a rogue warrior for her clan-she became more than just a hunter, she became a protector.    
When her parents passed away when she was young, she inherited a pair of twin daggers forged from a mysterious metal that has been a family heirloom from her ancestors. Duncan was the one who came to save her life after she and Tamlen were tainted by the Eluvian.    
Meeting with her cousin, Lance, the usually apprehensive of non-Dalish people elf opened up and befriended most of the women of the group.    
She fell in love with Alistair but decided not to act out on her feelings when she saw that her friend Ilena also loved Alistair too. Instead, she helped her friend’s romance out while watching from afar with her unrequited love.    
During the final fight against the Archdemon, although Amell performed the Dark Ritual with Morrigan, Verandra was mortally wounded by the Darkspawn Dragon and died on the battlefield after dealing the final blow on the Archdemon.    
During her last moments, she asked her cousin to take her daggers and to hold onto them as a gift for one particular child she had met during their journey. Ilena, now Queen of Denerim, decided to honor her dear friend’s memory by hailing the Dalish elf as the Hero of Fereldan for her noble sacrifice. 

**Ren Surana:** One of Amell’s friends, he kept his friend’s secret for their fascination in spirits and demons.    
He was often quiet at first since he had trouble interacting with other people. After meeting Lance and Zevran, the young elf mage began to gain more confidence and developed greatly in personality and character. Sten’s criticism also taught the quiet elf that he needed to change.    
In the beginning, he let the rest make the choices they came across. By the time they came to help the Tower of Magi, he surprised the others by speaking up and voicing his opinions.   
At the end of the fifth Blight, he first went to help Denev at Vigil’s Keep. Afterwords, he left to join his two lovers.

**Lance Tabris:** His mother, Adaia, fell in love with a city elf, Cyrion, when her clan came close to Denerim to trade. She left her clan to care for the alienage of Denerim and gave birth to Lance.    
When he was to be married, he was adamant against it because he has zero attraction in women. Despite this, he was willing to kill the human noble that captured his fiancee, cousin, and the other elven women. Duncan’s intervention of his arrest saved his life.   
The charismatic of the bunch, the city elf attempted to get along with everyone in the group.    
He ended up with Zevran and Surana, the three of them form their own special assassin group after the end of the fifth Blight.    
After the death of his cousin during the fight against the Archdemon, he takes her daggers in her memory.


	2. Dragon Age II

  * Overall key events of Dragon Age II
    * Male Mage Hawke
      * Name: Argus Hawke
      * Purple/Humorous
      * Blood mage specialty
        * Focuses on Elemental, Primal, and Arcane Spells
      * Completely pro-mage
      * Romances Fenris and Anders (He makes it work-somehow…)
        * Platonic romance with Isabela
    * All companions recruited
      * Friendship with Merrill, Aveline, Varric, Isabela, and Anders
      * Rivalry with Fenris, Carver, and Sebastian
      * Personal quests
        * Carver becomes Grey Warden
        * Merrill exiled from clan
        * Varric destroys Red Lyrium Shard
        * Fenris kills Danarius
        * Aveline married Donnic
    * Arishok defeated with group, not one-on-one challenge
      * Isabela comes back
    * Supports Larius in destroying Corypheus
    * Mages are sided with at final battle
      * Anders is spared and helps the rest of the group
      * Mages do NOT resort to blood magic measures in the conflict
        * Orsino dies defending a young mage from Templars
      * Sebastian only companion to leave the group
    * After Kirkwall
      * Takes both Anders and Fenris with him to try and help mage refugees, elves and help find a way to handle Justice inside Anders
        * They are said to have found a lead of a mysterious Qunari Traveling Hermit Mage
      * Merrill goes off with Isabela on her pirate ship



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could save Bethany, I would.

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up writing this all out later as its own separate story.


End file.
